Arigatou
by Arilyn Moonnblade
Summary: Rei tries to commit suicide. Usagi and the senshi try to stop her. Are they successful?It's my first fic so be nice! X_X


Arigatou.(Thank you..)  
  
Author's Note: Konnichiwa Everyone! ^.~ I'm guessing you wanted to know who I am,ne? Well.Lemme tell you. My name is Stephanie ^.^ And this is my first fan fiction ever and I decided to base it on a roleplaying game that I do.It's called Arigatou and It's a Sailor Moon fic, obviously ^.~ So.On with the fic! This is dedicated to my best friends. Jodi , Kat, Taylor,Hannah, Serena, Caley(CS),Alexis, Amanda, David,Adam,Erin, John, Ali, Mia, Megan, Mandi,Vanessa, and...April! ^-^ I love each and everyone of you with all of my heart! =^0^= And it's also dedicated to my ABSOLUTE best friend and cousin in real life, and my niece icl, Rini! **Smothers Taylor with love and presents and cake** Good Luck with Caley, Tayishcousinbestfriendness! ^.~ Ja matte ne and enjoy the fic! I know some Japanese, so don't get all Oni on me! ^.~ 3 Forever! Stephanie **Note: I will be using the Japanese names of the characters and a few simple Japanese terms: Odango Atama=Meatball Head Ai Suru= I love you Yurushite Kudasai= Forgive me Oni= Demon Arigatou=Thank you Konnichiwa=Hello Haru=Spring Iie=No Hai=Yes Moshi Moshi=Hello Sayonara=Good bye Gomen Nasai= I am very sorry Neko=Kitty ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Title: Arigatou Rating: PG(For Violence) Author: Stephanie(GoddessSailorIce) Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor any Anime Created I just use them for my stories with deep thanks and appreciation for their original creators. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, and Toei Animation. I do own Ariana. -------------------- Usagi Tsukino sat up in her bed, sniffing the air around her. She looked out her bedroom window and blinked back her sleepiness. She sighed and got up and out of her bed. She nearly stomped on her cat guardian, Luna."Morning Luna." she said with a yawn. "Oh, Good Morning Usa." She said, and let a small meow come from her throat. "Hmmm.I see Mama is making pancakes again.We had them yesterday though." she sighed. "Oh well. I'll just grab a donut on the way to classes." She sighed and pulled out her school uniform. 'I wish we didn't have to wear these baka uniforms.They make us look so stupid.' she thought to herself as she slipped off her pajamas and pulled her freshly laundered uniform onto her slim body. And with that she walked out of her room, making sure she pulled her messy blonde hair into its usual style, two odangos with ponytails hanging down. Her mother had just let her start to wear make up, as she was only in 11th Grade and her mom didn't get to wear it until then. -----------Breakfast-------------- "Morning Mama.... Papa....Shingo." she said to her little brother, and parents. "Oh, Good Morning Usagi-Chan." said her father, grinning at her as he kissed the top of her head. "Good Morning Sweetheart." said her mother and set Usagi's plate on the table in front of her. "Yeah Yeah, Good Morning Odango Atama(Meatball Head)!" Muttered Shingo. "Arigatou, Mama." she said and began to eat the pancakes her mother had lain out for her. Just then, the telephone rang. She ran to get it, almost knocking her mother out of her chair. "Moshi Moshi? Tsukino Residence." she asked. "Usagi! Get over here now! We have a serious problem...Rei is missing..." she heard her friend Ami manage to stutter into the phone. "Alright Ami-Chan! I'll be there ASAP!" she yelled and threw the phone back onto the receiver and galloped out the door. ------------------------------------- Ami,Makoto and Minako were all running around the temple grounds, trying to find Rei. They were all unsuccessful. "Ami....Mako.... What if we don't find Rei-Chan?" asked Minako, looking at her friends sadly. "I don't know Mina, I hope we do....I know we wi- Oh My God!" she yelled, moving her foot from a piece of paper she had spotted on Rei's bedroom floor. "Mako! Mina! Look! It's a letter from Rei!" she screamed and sat on Rei's bed, just as Usagi walked into the room. "Usagi! Come here!" she beckoned to her blonde friend. Usagi ran over and Ami began to read the letter to her fellow Senshi out loud. This is what it said:  
  
Dear Usagi,Ami,Makoto,and Minako.... I'm sure you all have found out that I have left and I do not intend on coming back...Ever since Grandpa's death, I have not been myself as you all may have noticed. I have gone away, and by the time you read this, I'll be gone. Dead. Where I belong. Please do not try and convince me to stop, because you won't be able to. I have made up my mind. I am leaving this world and I am leaving all of my possessions and home to you four. I want you to know that I am deeply sorry and I will miss you all dearly. You're all in my heart. Gomen Nasai....and Arigatou for being the best friends I have ever had. Ja ne and take care of yourselves. I love you all.  
  
-Rei Hino, Formerly known as Sailor Mars, the Sailor Senshi of fire. ~~~  
  
"Rei can't just leave us like that!" sobbed Usagi."I would miss her far too much! I think I may know where she is at! Haru Park! Let's get there as fast as possible!"((What? I couldn't think of a name for the park! ^^; Sorry Kat! ^^; But Spring and Park do go together. x_X)) "Haru Park? I've been there millions of times before..." said Mako. "Great! Let's go then! I'll drive!" said Ami and she ran outside to her SUV type car. Mina and Mako got into the back of the vehicle as Usagi got into the front seat and Ami sped off towards Haru Park. -------------------Haru Park---------- Rei was standing on the edge of a cliff as she watched the sun come up over the beach. The water below the cliff was smashing against the rocks like a hammer and it was beginning to make Rei's head hurt. She heard something in the bushes rustle behind her. It was the Senshi. She could see all 4 of the others, peering at her. They stepped out and she looked at them. "Rei-Chan! What are you doing!?" yelled Usagi as she jumped out of the bushes, despite the other Senshi's efforts to keep her back. "Usagi! Don't just spring on her like that!" yelled Ami to her blonde friend. "How could you expect me not to, Ami? Rei is going to try and kill herself! But I will not let her! On behalf of the moon and on Behalf of Justice, I won't let you end your life Rei-Chan!" she screamed. "And I wasn't going to end it with you all watching me!!" she screamed back at them. She held up her transformation items and shouted "Eternal Mars Power!" as she transformed into her Senshi form. "Usagi Sailor Moon. I will not let you stop me in my efforts to end my life! I deserve it!" she screeched in an outburst of rage. "Iie you don't Rei! You must live!" screamed Usagi. She held up her Silver Crystal and shouted."Eternal Moon Princess Power!" she yelled and turned into Princess Serenity. "I am Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo and I shall stop you Rei! To save your life and your future! Your grandfather's death was not your fault! And I'll prove it to you!" she yelled and aimed her crystal at Rei as Rei began to cry. The tears that ran down her face were not clear, in fact they were blood red. "Serenity! Please! I don't need you to do this!" she shouted and pulled back her arms, beginning a long chain of fire. She shouted.."Eternal Mars Fire Whip Smash!" and aimed the newly discovered attack at Serenity. And all of a sudden, a rose slammed Mars' attack out of the way. It was Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo Mask!" shouted Serenity. "Mamoru! Why did you stop my attack! It was supposed to knock Serenity down!" growled Rei at her former-crush and Serenity's new lover. "Because My Usagi doesn't need to be hurt just so you can go out and hurt yourself even more than that would harm her, Rei!" he growled back, and he turned into Prince Mamoru/Endymion. "I will kill myself! Shimatte Usagi! Shimatte!" she screamed and ran over to the edge of the cliff, she jumped down, and as she was falling, she felt something grab her around her waist. It was Minako's Love Chain Harness. She looked up to see her friends looking down at her, all of them had downcast looks on their faces. Minako began to pull the raven haired girl up, despite the fact that Rei weighed more than she could lift, she looked to the others to help her pull Rei back onto the cliff. She was successful. She had saved Rei. "Oh Rei! Please don't do that ever again!" sobbed Serenity, as she hugged her best friend tightly. "Serenity...Your hugging me too hard!" squealed Rei,from beneath her best friend's outbursts of affection. "Right! Sorry, Rei-Chan!" said Serenity, blushing a little. "It's okay. And I'm glad you did that for me, I don't know what has come over me, but it was hard enough just trying to tell you that I planned on doing that.." stuttered Rei, putting a hand on Mamoru's. "Mamoru-San, Arigatou. Arigatou Gozaimous. For stopping my attack on my Queen and Best friend." she looked at Mamoru with her purple eyes and he smiled back at her. "Iie Rei, it was my pleasure." he laughed. "Hai." she nodded and blushed, looking to Usagi. "Arigatou, Princess. Arigatou. I owe it all to you. You saved me and stopped this all. I thank you a million times." she said, smiling, and bowed to her Princess. ----------- The little girl watching all of this from the bushes, stood up, standing to her full height, which was about 4'9''. She grinned at the Senshi, but they all had their backs turned onto her. Her name was Ariana, and she was Rei's future daughter. She was Sailor Death, and she was going to be a main character in the next battle they were going to fight....They were no where near being done..... Look for Ariana and Rei's perils together in the next exciting story! Sailor Death: Sequel to Arigatou. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There! Eeek! Sorry it's so short! I couldn't fit it all in the first chapter! Done with my first fic! Do you like it? Please Please please Tell me! Either Review it here, or e-mail me Sabishii_No_Tenshi@hotmail.com Or maybe you can catch me on AIM---QuinnMizuno8769(Don't ask about the name X_x) Ou! Or you can e-mail me here as Well E-mail: SenshiDeath86@yahoo.com Ouuuuu! Catch me at my forums! http://ainosenshi.hyperboards.com Ja matta ne! ^.^ 3 You all! Quinn/Stephanie 


End file.
